One Night ChristianJerichoGabriel
by Kes From The Eighties
Summary: Justin Gabriel is in love with the WWE's hottest couple – Chris Jericho and Christian. When Kaitlyn decides to meddle in the lives of the three Superstars, what might be possible for Justin – and for Chris and Chris? PWP, Christian/Jericho/Gabriel.


**One Night**

_Justin Gabriel is in love with the WWE's hottest couple – Chris Jericho and Christian. When Kaitlyn decides to meddle in the lives of the three Superstars, what might be possible for Justin – and for Chris and Chris? Read on, dear reader, and unbutton your pants…_

I'm sitting backstage during Raw, watching the matches on one of the monitors. I'm not scheduled, but my two favorite Superstars are in a tag team match and…I just had to see it.

I don't know how it's possible to be totally in love with two people, but I am. Chris Jericho is the ultimate rock star – I mean, he's literally a rock star in real life. He's got a bit of a prima donna attitude, but that just makes him hotter because he really is that cool. He's gorgeous, with bright blue eyes and light hair that's usually sort of brushed back, and his fashion sense is great – even offscreen when he's not wearing his "Lite Brite jacket." And Christian? Christian is hot as hell. He's more of a rough-around-the-edges bad boy than Jericho, who is generally just pretty sweet when he's not being a spoiled rockstar brat. Christian is the kind of guy who'll punch you into the wall and then help you up and laugh and say he didn't mean it. Secretly, I've always wanted him to sort of beat me up…and then kiss me hard and fuck me senseless.

So yeah, I'm in love with them both. Can you blame me? They're both drop-dead gorgeous, sexy as hell, and…oh, by the way, did I mention they're in a relationship?

Yeah. That's the problem. I can't go after either of them (even if I _could_ pick one over the other) because they're totally in love. And together, they're somehow even sexier. I've walked in on them snogging a few times and damn, I've never gotten so hard in my life as when I see Christian shoving his tongue down Jericho's throat, using one hand to hold him back agains the wall and groping him with the other.

Shit. I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

I take a deep breath and try to chill. Working out. Think about that. Bench-pressing 200.

No, that just brings up thoughts of the time I worked out with Christian, the images of him in nothing but a wifebeater and sweats, lifting weights like they're nothing, muscles flexing, covered in sweat –

Fuck.

I lean back against the wall and close my eyes. Calm down, Justin. You will never get any closer to that perfect body than seeing him when you're working out. He belongs to Jericho. And you'll never get close to Chris, either, because he is a fucking rockstar and he belongs to Christian. Your two crushes belong to each other, and isn't _that_ a bitch.

"Justin?"

I open my eyes, startled, to see Kaitlyn standing there. She looks smug, like the cat who ate the canary. "Oh, hi, Kaitlyn," I say dumbly. "Uh, what's up?"

She just smirks. "I know your secret," she says.

"Which secret?" It's an honest question. Everyone has secrets. I just happen to have one fucking gigantic secret that dwarfs all the rest. And if she knows _that_ one, the Chris-and-Chris secret…

"Oh, one of them." She flips her hair and looks at her phone. "I wonder if I should send this…"

I make a grab for the phone, but she twists me into an armbar and I can't escape. "Kaitlyn – "

She presses the _send_ button and grins like the fucking Cheshire cat. "Too late."

"Kaitlyn, what the fuck are you doing?" I'm afraid I sound entirely desperate, and I am. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe I can get her to text whoever it was back and say _LOL, just kidding._

"I'm trying to _help_ you," she says in an irritated tone, breaking away from me. "You'll thank me later."

"What?"

She hands me a key card, the kind they use at hotels to open the doors to individual rooms. "Go to the Mariott. Room 521. You're going to have a good night."

"Huh?" I'm totally lost. What the hell is she planning? "Did you set me up with one of the Divas? Because I – "

"Oh, come on, Justin. Everyone knows you're gay." I feel a little hurt. Is it that obvious? "It's okay. I didn't set you up with a girl."

"…Did you set me up with a _guy?_"

She smirks. "Nope."

"So…what, a fucking tiger?"

Kaitlyn just laughs and starts to walk away. "You'll see. Not _a_ guy."

"More than one guy?" I gape at her.

She takes one look back. "I'll say it one more time: Justin Gabriel, you are going to thank me later."

And then I'm alone with my thoughts. My thoughts, and that key card.

It's ten o'clock and I'm standing outside the Mariott. I've got the card in one hand and a six-pack in the other and I'm standing there wondering what I've gotten myself into. What Kaitlyn's gotten me into.

I don't know why I actually go in. I guess it's that there's a slight chance that I've been set up with someone I like (though that chance is very slim; there are only a few people I'm even attracted to at the moment) and damn, it has been a _long_ time since I got any. I'm horny from watching Jericho and Christian's match and I figure maybe I'll just sit in the hotel room and have a couple beers and jerk off to pay-per-view porn.

Maybe I'll be able to find one with a muscular blue-eyed blond.

Or two.

I go up to the room and to my surprise, there's already a bottle of chardonnay chilling and flowers all around the room. Carnations. It's really too romantic for my tastes, but I mentally compliment Kaitlyn on her taste in decorations.

"Hello?" I call out.

Silence. If she really has set me up with someone, they're not here yet.

I set aside the beer I bought and instead pour myself a glass of chardonnay. A toast: here's to me, Justin Gabriel, forever alone. I sip it and flip through the TV. Nothing interesting. I flip through the previews for the pay-per-view porn. No blue-eyed blondes except for the bimbo girls in the straight porn. And nothing remotely interesting.

I groan and lie back on the king-size bed. At least I'll get a good sleep tonight. …Yeah, right. I'm going to lie there, one big pile of sexual frustration, and eventually pass out at three in the morning, then wake up when my alarm goes off at eight and drag myself to the airport.

Just like every other night.

And then there's a knock at the door.

My heart stops for a moment before plunging into my stomach. I get up and cautiously go to the door. I take a deep breath and look through the peephole.

Two blue-eyed blonds stare back at me.

And then it all clicks. Kaitlyn _did_ know my secret. The big secret. The whole-Chris and-Chris secret.

And somehow, somehow she's set up my biggest wet dream ever.

I open the door. "Hello?"

Jericho smirks his best rockstar smirk at me. "Hi, cutie," he says.

I swallow nervously. "Um, what's up?"

Jericho chuckles and they exchange a glance. Christian shrugs. Then he pushes the door open, and ohgodohgodoh_God_, he's grabbing me and shoving me against the wall. Just like I dreamed. Just like the way he grabs at Jericho. He kisses me hard – no romantic press of lips, just his tongue suddenly invading my mouth, hot and wet and intense. His hands are all over my arms, my shoulders, my chest, and then I feel another hand grabbing at my crotch. Not Christian's hand. A moan escapes my lips and I look up to see Jericho leaning down towards me, taking off his sunglasses and gazing at me with a predatory look in his eyes and groping me _hard_, while Christian suckles against my throat, sucking and biting in ways that I _know_ will leave a mark.

"Kaitlyn told us everything," he says, palming me through my jeans. My knees are about to buckle and I hold onto Christian for stability. "Your little crush. How hot you are for us. You know, I was jealous at first…and then we talked it over, and, well…" He grabs Christian by his short hair, pulls his head back, and kisses him hard, all tongue and teeth and sheer passion, before pulling away, leaving the other man breathless and flushed. "We've got a good thing going, and it seems cruel not to share it."

Christian manhandles me over to the bed and practically throws me down. He squirms out of his jacket, then gently takes Jericho's light-up jacket off. He kisses his boyfriend passionately, his hands traveling all over Jericho's body. Jericho kisses him back, then looks over at me, and the rockstar smirk is back.

"Look at him, Christian," he purrs. "So young, so soft, so pretty."

"Mmm. You're making me jealous, Chris," the other man replies.

"Oh, come on, baby. You know you're the one I love." Jericho bites Christian's lip and then moves to whisper something in his ear. For a long moment I just sit there wondering what they're talking about. And then a dangerous grin spreads across Christian's face and he glances at me.

"Nice," he says. "Jesus, Chris, you have got one dirty mind. Have I mentioned how much I love that about you?"

Jericho nips Christian's earlobe. "Maybe."

They turn to me and for the tiniest fraction of a second, I'm scared, looking from one to the other with fear in my eyes. I have absolutely no fucking idea what they're planning, and it's terrifying. Christian is incredibly rough; I know that much from watching him with Jericho. And his boyfriend? Well, from what I've just heard, Jericho has a pretty twisted mind – because if he's dirty by Christian's standards…that's pretty serious shit.

Christian seems to pick up on this, because now he crawls across the bed, slowly moving over me. "Don't be scared, Justin," he says. "We're not gonna hurt you." He leans over so close that I can feel his breath hot on my ear. "_Much._"

He grinds his hips hard against mine, and suddenly my head is flung back against the pillows as I gasp with pleasure. God, it feels incredible – his erection rubbing against mine through our jeans. I can't believe this is happening. It's all so surreal.

Someone's kissing me and I realize it's Jericho. I cannot fucking believe this. Christian is grinding on me and Jericho is kissing me. Jericho's kisses are different – gentler, softer, more loving – though all this clearly isn't about love. That hurts a little to think about. Neither of these men will ever love me. I'm just a one night stand, a toy for them to get off on and then forget about.

Fuck that. I decide not to think about it. If all I can ever be is their toy for a single one-night-stand, then damn, I'll take that.

Christan peels off his shirt, then pulls at mine. "Sit up," he orders, voice husky. I obey and he fairly rips my T-shirt off, exposing my chest. I reach up and brush my hand over Christian's chest hair, and God, that's hot. He stays there for a moment, kneeling over me, as I trail my fingers down to his belly button, then the sexy blond happy trail running down into his jeans. He moans when I run feather-light touches over the tent in his pants.

"Fuck, Gabriel," he growls. He leans back over me, grabs my hand, and shoves it down into his pants. I blush as I find my fingers wrapping around his cock. Jesus Christ, he is fucking _huge_. I swallow. _That_ is going to be tough to take, no matter where it goes. But I keep working him, enjoying his groans and gasps.

Jericho has been looking on, enjoying the show, and as my eyes flutter open to look at him, I see that he's got his pants off and is pleasuring himself as he watches us. I feel pride swell in my chest as I watch him touch his own sizable cock. Chris Jericho is getting off on watching me with Christian. That is pretty much the hottest fucking thing that has ever happened to me.

Jericho smirks at me and gives a playful little wave –_ hi, yes, I am wanking off watching you with my boyfriend –_ then turns to Christian and slaps his ass gently. "Christian, you're hogging the boy toy," he reprimands.

Christian reluctantly rolls off me and starts stroking himself. "All yours," he moans.

And then Jericho is over me, taking Christian's place. It's different with Jericho; he's gentle, and I find myself missing Christian's roughness, but there's something to be said for getting loving kisses and gentle strokes over my chest, my abs, and then oh, fuck, _FUCK_, his hand is down my pants and he's got his fingers around my cock.

Jericho grins. "Like that?" he asks. I can't speak, so I just nod. Jericho shakes his head, still smiling. "You know, I couldn't believe it when Kaitlyn told us. Justin fucking Gabriel is in love with me _and_ my boyfriend."

"Pretty twisted," Christian comments. He grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls, making me gasp. "I like that. You've got a nice messed-up little mind there, Justin. That's appealing." He kisses me roughly, his stubble scratching my face. "You are such a sexy little fuck."

"Mmm. Christian, I like him." Jericho moves down and shit, holy _shit,_ he's going for my cock. I cannot fucking believe this is fucking happening. He presses kisses to my abs and starts to fiddle with the button on my pants.

Christian watches for a moment, then shoves Jericho out of the way. "Move," he growls. "You take too fucking long." He makes short work of my jeans and yanks them off. I blush as they glance down at my erection, then back at each other. And then they've got what I swear are matching smirks.

"After you," Christian says to his boyfriend, gesturing to me.

Jericho shrugs and shoots me a look. "Hold still," he says.

I try to stay still. I really do. But when Jericho takes the full length of me into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth and down his throat, I have to fling my arms out and grab the covers to ground myself. I could lose my mind with this gorgeous rock star going down on me. It's easily the best blowjob I've ever had. He licks my shaft and then suckles gently on the swollen head of my cock, almost _lovingly – _and oh, God…

"If you keep doing that…" I gasp. "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna…"

Jericho pulls away, moves back to my lips, and kisses me. "Then I'm not gonna do it."

"Oh, God, please - !"

Christian kicks off his pants and smirks down at me. "Oh, no. We've got a _long_ way to go before we let you finish." He steps back and gestures to the free space in the middle of the room. "On your knees. _Now_, Gabriel."

I obey immediately, almost too eagerly maybe, because Christian chuckles. "Can you fucking believe this, Chris?" he asks, shaking his head and grinning.

Jericho just smiles. "Kaitlyn did good." He goes over to Christian and kisses him. They stand there for a moment, just kissing at first, but then Christian's grabbing Jericho's ass and Jericho's hand trails down to wrap around Christian's throbbing member. I let out a soft moan and start touching myself as I watch.

Christian breaks the kiss and locks his eyes on me, holding up a warning finger. "No," he says.

"Huh?"

He comes over and grabs my hands, holding them up. "No jacking yourself off. In fact…" He nods to Jericho, who digs something out of the pockets of his discarded jeans.

Handcuffs.

Oh, holy fucking shit.

Christian grins and, without a moment's hesitation, cuffs me. I don't struggle. How the hell did they know about this kink of mine? Or is it a kink of _theirs?_ I don't know, and honestly, I don't care. Jesus Christ, I've just been cuffed by Jericho and Christian. Did I die and go to heaven? What the hell is happening?

Christian gives me a rough shove, throwing me off balance, which kinda sucks when you're cuffed. Jericho catches me before I fall and shoots his boyfriend a look. "Hey," he protests. "Don't shove a cuffed kid. You never shove me when _I'm _cuffed."

"Yeah, well…"

"Yeah, well, nothing. Just get the stuff." Jericho pats me on the shoulder. "Hands and knees, kid."

I obey, wondering just what's going to happen. Jericho strokes my hair like I'm his goddamned pet or something, whispering dirty things in my ear.

"You want to suck my cock? I know you do, Gabriel. How would you like to have Christian fuck your tight ass? I'll bet you'd really like that." He nips my earlobe and purrs into my ear. "Beg, Justin. Beg me for what you want."

"I – I wanna suck you off."

"Suck what?"

"Uh. I wanna suck your cock." I swallow nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Swallow. That's right. You'll be _swallowing_ soon enough." Jericho grins and turns to Christian. "You ready?"

I can just hear Christian popping open a bottle of lube. Oh, God, I'm about to get gang-banged by my favorite couple. Holy fucking shit. I make a mental note to buy Kaitlyn a fucking Maserati for setting this up.

"Ready, kid?" Christian growls.

I nod.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you."

"I, uh. Yeah. I'm ready. Fuck me." I blush. I've never been one for talking dirty, but I love the idea of begging these two men to use me the way I want them to.

"Uh, were you raised in a barn?" Leaning over from behind me, Christian grabs my hair and pulls my head back sharply, forcing my back to arch almost painfully. "What's the magic word?"

"Ah! Oh, God, ah – please, _please,_ just fuck me, please, Christian…"

"And what do you want to do to my boyfriend?" Christian prompts.

"I wanna suck him off. Please, please let me suck his cock…"

I can hear the grin in Christian's voice, and though I can't see him, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that it's that predatory smile that scares me and turns me on at the same time.

"You got it, kid."

I feel something press at my entrance and – oh, Jesus, Christian has _really big fingers._ I'm not going to say whether I let out a little scream as he presses one digit inside me. Even slicked with lube, it hurts, because I really have not gotten any in _months_ and I'm tight as hell_._ I groan as I find myself wondering how the fuck I'm going to manage that huge cock if I'm shuddering this bad at just one finger.

But as he moves his fingers in and out of me, using one, then two, then three, scissoring roughly, it stops hurting and starts to just feel fucking _good._ Meanwhile, Jericho is crouching right near me, whispering dirty things in my ear. I lick my lips, staring at his gorgeous cock and wondering what that pearl of pre-cum is going to taste like. By the time Christian has me stretched out, I'm just about dying to taste Jericho.

"Please," I moan. "Come on, guys…please…"

Jericho glances at his boyfriend. "Well, he _did_ say please…"

"Yeah, okay. He's waited long enough."

I can feel Christian line himself up, and I grit my teeth against the pain as he pushes his cock in to the hilt. And…it actually doesn't hurt that much. It just feels fucking _incredible._ He has the best cock I've ever had; it's got to be nine inches and thick, perfectly shaped, and it fills me up like nothing ever has. I let out a gasp of pleasure and feel my whole body shudder.

Christian grabs my hair again, forcing my back to curve back again, and leans over me. His voice is a hiss in my ear and it turns me on even more, if that's even possible at this point:

"If you don't suck my boyfriend off _right fucking now,_ I am going to fucking pull out and leave you cuffed here on the floor."

I nod and turn to Jericho, who is kneeling in front of me. I let my mouth fall open, and as Jericho leans towards me, I lean in and take in as much of that cock as I can. Oh, God, I'm about to choke, but he tastes so fucking _good._ I feel the head of his cock brush the back of my throat and I fight back my gag reflex. As Christian starts to thrust into me, I let the rhythm follow through my body and start sucking Jericho off. When he lets out a soft moan, it is the fucking hottest thing I've ever heard in my life.

"Jesus," Jericho moans, voice husky and heavy wth lust. "The kid's not half bad."

"Ngh. Gabriel, you're fucking _tight,_" Christian grunts as he starts to move a little faster.

I don't know how long we move like that, both of them pumping into me; all I know is that time slows and for what feels like forever, I'm full of Chris and Chris. It's the best feeling I've ever had; I feel entirely complete. I am cuffed, on the floor of a hotel room, with Christian fucking me hard while Jericho pulls my hair and makes me suck him off. I let out a whoreish moan and Jericho chuckles. "You little – mmm – you little slut," he says, giving my hair another tug. "Christian, we should – ah – we should pay this kid."

"Ah, he's – ugh – he's getting his fucking payment," Christian comments.

I want to agree, but I've got a mouthful of Chris Jericho (really, more than a mouthful; more like a mouth-and-throat-ful) and I can't say a fucking thing. So I settle for humming around Jericho's cock, and he throws his head back, running a hand through his hair and gasping. "God! Don't you _dare_ stop doing that!"

"I'm…close," Christian grunts.

Jericho doesn't say a word, but his thrusts into my face are getting erratic, and I can tell he's close too. He lets out a few gasps, then manages to speak. "Kid…Gabriel…you swallow?"

Again, I can't speak, but I manage a small nod and a _mmm _around his cock.

"Good." Jericho lets out a few more little gasps, and then he comes in my mouth, pulling my hair. I swallow around his cock as the liquid shoots down my throat And God, he tastes good.

"Gonna – Jericho, c'mere – "

"I'm here, baby…"

I feel Christian's cock twitch inside me, and he lets out a long groan as he finishes deep in my ass. As he pulls away from me, I turn around, and I feel a little twist in my heart. It's a beautiful sight, even if the context is a little dirty – Jericho and Christian kneeling next to each other, kissing deeply. It's not like the other kisses I've seen them share; the others are all teeth and tongue and gasps and moans, but this is just a kiss. Christian wraps his arms around his boyfriend and sits back on his heels, resting his head on Jericho's chest.

"Love you," he says softly, and it's the gentlest I have ever heard Christian in the entire time I've known him.

"Love you too, baby." Jericho kisses the top of Christian's head and stands him up. Then he glances down at me, and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "Oh, God, I almost forgot you, Justin. I'm sorry." He glances down at my still-erect, weeping cock. "…You want help with that?"

My eyes widen and I nod.

"C'mere," Christian says. Baffled, I obey, wobbling a little because I'm still cuffed, but I manage it. To my surprise, he pulls me into his lap and strokes my hair gently. This is a side of Christian I've never seen. "Relax. Chris is really good at this."

Jericho runs his hands up and down my thighs, then around my waist, before settling them over my hipbones. He kisses his way down from my pecs over my abs and down to my cock – and then, once more, he's taking me all the way into his mouth. I throw my head back, eyes fluttering closed as the pleasure washes over me. I can hear Christian chuckling above me. "_Relax,_" he says. "It's all you, kid."

Jericho hums around my erection, and I let out a little gasp. Is _that_ what that feels like? It's fucking amazing. The things he's doing, as his lips and tongue dance up and down my cock before he takes it all down his throat once more…I can't figure out if it's what he's doing that makes me feel this way, or just the fact that _Chris fucking Jericho_ is blowing me.

After everything we've just done, it doesn't take me long to finish, bucking my hips upwards and jerking as I spill my seed deep into Jericho's throat. I can hear him gag slightly, but as my eyes flutter open, I can see him sucking every last bit down. He offers a hand and helps me up; it's a little awkward with me handcuffed. "Hey Christian. Think we should unlock these?"

Christian smirks at me. "I dunno. Depends on his review of the performance," he says snarkily.

I blush. "That was…the single most amazing thing that's ever happened to me."

They exchange a glance. Christian shrugs. "Works for me."

Jericho hesitates a moment, then laughs. "Justin, you should see your face." He shakes his head. "C'mere."

They undo my cuffs and I shake my sore wrists out. Jericho throws his arm amicably around my shoulder and, to my surprise, they pull me down into the king-size bed…cuddled between them.

Jericho rubs his hand up and down my arm. "You're tense," he comments. "What's wrong?"

I blush. "I, uh…never pictured you guys as cuddlers."

Christian chuckles. "We kind of are, actually, after the action's over."

"Christian is the biggest teddy bear ever," Jericho says, though I can tell it's mostly to tease his boyfriend.

"Am not!"

"Are too! Look at you!" Jericho sits up and points at us. "You're cuddling Justin like he's your fucking teddy bear. I thought _I_ was your teddy bear." He folds his arms and pouts like the diva he is.

"You are, baby." Christian grabs his boyfriend by the arm and pulls him close, and I find myself sandwiched right between them. Somehow, it's not awkward. It feels entirely right – Christian and Jericho and me, sweaty, sated, smelling like sex, totally complete.

I make a mental note to thank Kaitlyn in a big way.

Maybe I can set her up with AJ like I know she's been dreaming…

**-fin-**


End file.
